A Mothers love
by Magneta Deathstrike Camaro
Summary: Bumblebee has always been told that his mother died giving birth to him... But... Did she really?


Bumblebee couldn't sleep. He was only five years old. A sparkling in autobot terms. They never had thunder and lightning storms on Cybertron, so this was his first one. He and his family of 3 older brothers and a father (his mother offlined an hour after he was born) had just moved to Earth about a week ago. He cuddled closer to a small blue toy that his mother gave to him before she died. A stuffed cat that he called Cody. That toy was all he had left of her. He looked out his window and waved to the skies so she could see him, wherever she was. Energon tears streamed down his face as he thought about his offlined mother. "Why did she have to offline?" He thought sadly.

Off of his bed he quietly crawled, so as not to wake the rest of his family, particularly his brothers, who always seemed to be yelling at him for one thing or another. He grabbed Cody and snuck downstairs. When he reached the last step, he hopped off and started to slide across the wooden floor in his favorite black and yellow footsie pajamas. He was sliding toward the living room, when a small dark figure darted out of the kitchen followed by one of the family cats. Surprised, young Bumblebee lost his footing and fell forward onto Cody, who broke his fall, thank Primus. He landed near the entrance of the living room. He got up and quietly stepped into the room.

Using the dim light of his optics, he located the lamp in the living room. He turned on the lamp and blinked profusely, his young little eyes slowly adjusting to the light. As soon as they did, he placed Cody in the large chair by the lamp. He tiptoed over to the bookshelf, where his dad kept the family photo albums. His father kept two copies of every photo they had ever taken .This album held half of them .He took-Er- dragged rather, the album over to the chair. It took quite a bit of effort, but he finally managed to get the album onto the massive chair. He climbed up on to the chair with the album and sat beside Cody with the book in his lap.

He started to flip to the back of the album, which was his story, but something stopped him. Either it was curiosity, or he didn't want to move several pages and their photos to one side. Either way, he turned to the front of the album where his brother Wasp's story began. Almost immediately, he noticed that his mother was in almost every picture that the family had taken. "Mommy was so pretty…" Bumblebee thought sadly. And she was very pretty indeed. In one picture, dark copper coils flowed down her back. Her bright blue optics gleamed like Energon in its purest form (which, BTW, is crystal form), and she had small, yet full, lips. There wasn't a flaw to be found on her perfectly sculpted face.

Bumblebee's thoughts were interrupted by a large thunderclap from outside. The lights dimmed briefly and the young sparking was overcome by fear. That is… until he looked at the picture of his mother. Just looking at her picture made him feel a lot better. Young Bumblebee heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was his father, but of course, he did not know that. As the steps came closer, he braced himself for the loud angry voice of one of his brothers. But instead, he heard the soft, calm, voice of his father. "Bumblebee?" "Son, what are you doing up?"

"Oh, hi daddy, I was just looking at pictures of mommy." "Can I sit with you?" Prime asked gently. "Sure daddy." Bumblebee said cheerfully. Prime smiled and gently lifted the sparkling out of the seat. Bumblebee ducked under primes arm and grabbed Cody before he sat down. Sitting the sparkling and the photo album in his lap, Prime asked: "Your mommy was pretty, wasn't she, son?" Bumblebee nodded. "Daddy?" "Yes?" "H-how did m-mommy um…."

"Offline?" Prime asked. A tear fell down young Bumblebee's cheek. He wiped it away as he nodded sadly. "Her spark was not strong enough to keep her alive for very long and it suddenly stopped working." "Oh…" "Hey do you want to sit on the porch and look at these?" He said pointing to the photos. "Can we eat Goldfish® too?" Little Bee asked. His father smiled "Of course, son." "OK daddy!" little Bumblebee cried eagerly. Prime got a pack of Goldfish® crackers out of the cabinet that were little Bumblebees personal favorite.

Prime dressed Bumblebee in his little black and yellow raincoat, hat and boots and then got his own coat on (which of course was blue with red flames). By the time they got outside, Bumblebee was dressed in his snow pants (it had suddenly gotten very cold before they were on the porch). Prime turned on the porch light and stepped outside with the album and little Bumblebee in his arms. Bumblebee had Cody in his arms as his daddy carried him onto the cold porch. They heard little patters of rain (actually sleet) coming down on the roof of their house.

All was quiet as Prime showed young Bumblebee the picture album.

Quite a few moments later, the silhouette (Or shadow for those of you that don't watch WordGirl © on PBS ©) of a small car rolled up and transformed in front of their driveway. The silhouette of the cybertronian ran up the driveway but fell as soon as it was halfway to the house.

"Hold on a second lil' Bee, I'll go check this out." Prime said lovingly to his son. He stepped off of the porch and slowly walked toward the shadow of the figure. "Orion?" it-or she rather called to him. "Holy Primus…" Prime muttered under his breath. "Eletia One?" He said aloud.

" YES!" She screamed. Prime ran to her and helped her off the ground. "Surprised to see me?" she asked him shyly. "Y-Yeah, I-I thought you had offlined! If I had known that you were online and well, I-I would've- I…" She put her finger on his lips. "Shhh". She said "I want to make it a surprise for the boys," she said winking at him. "Heh-" he whisper-giggled. "I'm so glad you're alive Eletia…the boys will be so happy."

"I'm sure they will be- Uh... c-can we go inside now,my chassis is frozen."

" Oh, slag, Bumblebee!" Prime said, his spark racing insanely fast. He ran back to the house as fast as he possibly could.

"What's wrong?!" Elita called,as she ran after him franticly, "Is he sick?"

"He will be if we don't get back to the house now!" Elita faintly heard a small weak voice: "D-da-dad-dy!" Bumblebee cried in a frightened tone. "I'm coming lil' Bee !" Prime said as he jumped on the porch in two steps, Elita immediately behind him. "Bumblebee?"

"D-daddy! I'm d-d-down h-h-here! P-p-p-please h-help m-m-m-me!"Bumblebee wailed. The poor little guy had fallen through the porch and was hurt badly. Though how badly his dad didn't know. "Where are you little Bee?" Prime called shakily to his youngest son.

"D-d-down here!" Bumblebee croaked, whimpering in pain. Prime kneeled down and searched the hole in panic, praying to Primus that his son wasn't hurt too badly. He tried to find Bumblebee in the midst of all the debris and blue and black snow. 'Blue and black sn-... AAAHHHH!" Prime screamed in horror,as he realized that the snow was coated in young Bumblebees' oil and energon...(blood basically...)

TO BE

CONTINUED...


End file.
